mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McCall vs. Jussier Formiga
The fight was the flyweight and Tachi Palace Fights debut of Ian McCall. It was also the first loss for prospect Jussier Formiga. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. McCall landed a blocked high kick, nice movement. They clinched, Formiga got a trip, they scrambled and stood to the clinch. McCall's leg is stuck, four fifteen as he landed some right uppercuts and Formiga got him down, has the back beautifully. He has both hooks with four minutes, one hook in now. Both. "It's almost like his legs have eyes and they know where to go in to get a hook..." Three thirty-five as Formiga got the body triangle. He might want a twister. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Formiga landed a decent right. Two fifteen. "BJ Penn pointed out at UFC 101 he could hear Florian's corner shouting out combos and he could see them comin'..." Two minutes. Formiga worked short rights to the body and head now. One thirty-five. One fifteen. McCall landed a right elbow backwards there. One minute. "Punch punch punch." Thirty-five. McCall may have eaten an eyepoke or two there. McCall fired a few short right hands back, fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Formiga. McCall looked frustrated in his corner. The second round began. McCall missed a high kick, Formiga caught it for a single, had the back as they stood. McCall landed a spinning elbow and broke away. Four thirty-five. McCall landed an inside kick. And another there. McCall landed an inside kick to the groin with four fifteen. Big John McCarthy gave him some time, but denied coaching from the corner during the time. Formiga caught a hard leg kick to the clinch, McCall stuffed the single, four minutes. McCall stuffed a double. Formiga worked a single. McCall stuffed it with underhooks. Three thirty-five. Great takedown defense. McCall landed a left elbow. He kneed the body and again there and another left elbow. Three fifteen with another and a right one dropped him to guard. McCall landed six or seven big rights from half-guard, three minutes. Three right elbows, five or six big rights, another. A left, Formiga regained guard eating a big right and left. Formiga rolled for an ankle. Two thirty as McCall avoided and escaped. He landed a right. He let him up. Two fifteen. The crowd cheered. Two minutes. McCall landed a nice right after feinting the jab. Formiga was breathing out the mouth, they clinched and McCall broke kneeing the head. His own nose was cut though from a head clash. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Formiga was cut from the clash on the left side of his own head. One minute as Formiga landed a right. McCall landed a right to the body. McCall defended a single stuffing it to the clinch, thirty-five. Formiga broke kneeing the body. Fifteen. The second round ended, 10-9 McCall. The third round began. McCall landed a left hook to the body. Four thirty-five. McCall has Cruzesque footwork. Four fifteen with another left hook to the body. "Come on, Ian!" Four minutes. McCall kneed the body. McCall landed a right. Three thirty-five, Formiga looks frustrated. McCall landed a left hook and kneed the body. McCall landed a right. Three fifteen as McCall stuffed a single to the clinch. Three minutes as they broke, McCall landed a right. McCall landed a beautiful counter right uppercut. Two thirty-five as he landed a jab. Formiga landed an inside kick and ate a right to the body. Two fifteen. McCall landed a left and a right hook, quick hands, he shuffled his feet. Two minutes. McCall's getting cocky. He stuffed a single effortlessly. One thirty-five. McCall defended a single. One fifteen as Formiga hugged it desperately. One minute. McCall sprawled. He stuffed a double with underhooks. Thirty-five. McCall smiled but Formiga got the trip to mount. McCall regained guard with three left elbows, two right elbows, another and a left one. A left one, two rights. Two lefts, two rights, two lefts. The third round ended, 10-9 McCall, 29-28 McCall. McCall did one-armed pushups on both arms.